cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn/Transcript
Previously on Legacies : LIZZIE: Welcome to the Salvatore School. : JOSIE: I'm Josie. : LIZZIE: I'm Lizzie. Sisters. : ALARIC: We are a school for the supernatural. Which covers a lot of territory. : HOPE: I'm a hybrid of three different creatures. Tribrid. : LANDON: I knew Hope went to some fancy boarding school. People in town said it was for troubled rich kids. : HOPE: This is a safe place for people like Rafael. : ALARIC: I'm sorry, Landon. But you don't belong here. : LANDON: Then where do I belong? : JOSIE: I'm still nursing a wounded soul. : MG: Penelope Park. : PENELOPE: I am an equal opportunity - evil temptress. : JOSIE: MG? : LANDON: I'm not gonna remember any of this. : HOPE: Probably not. : LANDON: Well, in that case. : ALARIC: What's wrong? : DORIAN: The alarm didn't trigger. : ALARIC: What is it? : DORIAN: Knife. Supernatural origins unknown. : HOPE: I'm not that stupid. I know how to track him, but it involves using dark magic. : HOPE & JOSIE: Inveniet hostium et tenebrae. Inveniet hostium. : MATT: Local PD thinks it was a chemical spill. : ALARIC: What's the actual story? : MATT: I'll leave that to you to figure out. Salvatore Boarding School : HOPE: "No legacy is so rich as honesty." When Shakespeare wrote that, he obviously didn't know what I know about teenage boys. I mean, I know there are guys with integrity, who lead with truth. I've just never met any of them. : EMMA: I see you've decided to double down on your nihilism this morning. : HOPE: I'm trying to be rich with honesty. : EMMA: Start from the beginning. : HOPE: Of my short-lived but horrific romances with liars? : EMMA: Of your decision to perform black magic on school grounds last night. : HOPE: Maybe we could table this until I catch the guy I was trying to find by using black magic. Because the longer that Landon Kirby is out there, the greater the chance he tells people about this school and the kind of people we have hidden behind the gates. : EMMA: You know there's a beacon that alerts me when someone's using. You knew you would be caught. : HOPE: After I found Landon, but we lost the trail and now I'm being interrogated. But go ahead, take your time. Nothing at stake here. : EMMA: Did anyone help you with the spell? : HOPE: No. Can I go now? : EMMA: Hope. You're a student. This isn't your fight. : HOPE: Landon was inside the walls of this school because of me. He had access to the knife he stole because of me. We're at risk of exposure because of me. And you can tell me that I'm sublimating a lifetime of survivor's remorse, or whatever it says in my file here, but I'm gonna help Dr. Saltzman find him. : EMMA: And what happens when you do? : HOPE: It should be said that Shakespeare wasn't completely clueless. Salvatore Boarding School (Hallways) : LIZZIE: He had plenty of advice about how to handle betrayal. My personal favorite: "Think, therefore, on revenge and cease to weep. " Let's hit the dining hall and carb load. It's game day. : JOSIE: I'm not hungry. : LIZZIE: What? - Well, uh, funny thing actually, Josette. This morning, as I was desperately trying to make this trash bag of a jersey look cute, I suddenly had the urge to purge. So I fled to the bowl, and lo and behold, I heaved up a gallon of black goo. So, seeing as I haven't been dabbling in any illicit black magic recently, I can only imagine it was a twin sympathy hurl. And here you are, denying the day's most important meal. So fess up. What did you do? : PENELOPE: Maybe you're pregnant, Lizzie. Oh, or maybe it's just how that jersey fits. : JOSIE: Go away, evil one. : PENELOPE: Already gone. Hot tip: next time you burn your ex's hair off, make sure she can't rock a lob. Morning! Big game today Bounce, MG. : LIZZIE: If you hurry, you can catch up with the Blair Bitch and tongue-chum her again. : MG: Did she who shall not be named just fat-shame me? : ALARIC: Hey, girls, listen. : JOSIE: Don't do it. : LIZZIE: Don't say whatever it is you're about to say because you have Dad face, and wherever Dad face goes, daughter disappointment always follows. : ALARIC: I'm sorry; I can't make the game today. : JOSIE: But, Dad, you're the coach. : LIZZIE: And I'm QB1 this year. : ALARIC: I hate it as much as you do, but I have to find Landon Kirby. : JOSIE: Okay, so, let's cancel. : LIZZIE: I mean, it's a joke anyways. We can't use our powers, so we suck. : ALARIC: Exactly. Which is a normal school for troubled rich kids thing to do. This annual event lets the locals see you for what they think you are. And keeps them from asking too many questions. : LIZZIE: But they mock us. : ALARIC: Because they're insecure, small-town kids with small minds. So just let it be. Look, girls, with Landon running around, knowing all of our secrets, we have to protect our profile now more than ever. Can I count on you guys to do that? : LIZZIE: All right. : ALARIC: I love you both. We'll be back as soon as we can. : JOSIE: Wait. Who's "we"? Salvatore School (Outside) : HOPE: Hello? : RAFAEL: Hey. : HOPE: What are you doing? : RAFAEL: Adjusting the sway bar. : HOPE: Was it broken? : RAFAEL: It is now. You're going after Landon. If you want this car to work, I'm going with you. : HOPE: You should stay out of it. He's a liar and a thief. : RAFAEL: He took a stupid knife. : HOPE: Nothing in this school is a stupid anything. : RAFAEL: Look. He's my best friend. And you? You seem vengeful. : HOPE: Let me show you something. Close your eyes. : RAFAEL: What the hell was that? : HOPE: Your best friend did that to a bus full of people on Route 29 last night, and I am the only one who knows how to find him, so give me the engine thingy. : RAFAEL: No. : HOPE: I have actual magic powers. : RAFAEL: And I have a long history of anger issues. : ALARIC: He can come. : HOPE: What? : ALARIC: He knows Landon; he'll be an asset. And we need all the help we can get, so fix the car and hop in. And put a shirt on. Salvatore Boarding School (Inside) : LIZZIE: Dad loves Hope more than us. : JOSIE: You're being melodramatic, okay? He's missing one game. : LIZZIE: First a game and then our weddings. This game is an opportunity. We can show him how seriously we are taking this by making sure that our secret stays protected out there on the field. : JOSIE: Today, we will lose even more epically than we normally do. Win by losing. : LIZZIE: That's the spirit. Tall, hot and handsome. : JOSIE: Rafael? I am totally thinking tight end. : PENELOPE: I just saw him. Yeah, sorry, Raf's not gonna be at the game. He hopped the Hope train out of town. Just like your dad. Woods : HOPE: I don't know why he's still out here. He has a whole day's lead on us. He could be anywhere. : RAFAEL: Maybe 'cause he doesn't have a reason to run. : HOPE: Logic that would be perfectly believable if he hadn't, you know, ran. : ALARIC: Wait Shh! You hear that? Someone's here. I-It's okay. I-I'm not gonna hurt you. Were you on the bus? Can you tell us what happened? : HOPE: Is she a survivor? : ALARIC: Uh, smells like it. She reeks of smoke. : HOPE: I think she's in shock. : ALARIC: Look, I need to get her to the police so she she can get some medical attention. Uh, why don't you two go ahead? Don't engage. We don't know how dangerous Landon is. : RAFAEL: He's not dangerous : ALARIC: I said don't engage. : HOPE: Come on. I need to get you some help. If you want to follow me. Salvatore School (Fields) : DORIAN: All right, guys. Let's have a good, clean, entirely uneventful game. : CONNOR: Like we do every year when we beat your asses down. : DORIAN: Not exactly the spirit, Connor. See also Category:Legacies Category:TV Series Category:Transcripts Category:Season One